Numb3rs100 Drabbles, IanCharlie
by Kalira69
Summary: These are a mixed bag of drabbles written for the Numb3rs100 community on livejournal, all of which are slash - or pre-slash - with Ian Edgerton and Charlie Eppes. They will be posted in the same order they were originally.
1. P001, Conversations

**Conversations**

* * *

**Prompt:** #1, Conversation  
**Summary:** Don learns the perils of eavesdropping.  
**Notes:** I took the 1-100 Prompt Table, and started way at the beginning. My table is on my LJ if you're interested.

* * *

"So how's it coming, Professor?" Ian said, smirk obvious in his voice.

Charlie made the huffy noise that said you were interrupting important work he was doing, but actually meant he was paying attention.

"That good, eh?" Ian remarked, walking around the table, looking towards the chalkboards.

Don's brows furrowed. _How does Ian know that?_ he thought, inching closer as quietly as possible, wondering if he could go unnoticed. Ian was legendary at Quantico for his awareness.

Ian smirked, moving closer to the chalkboards, once more out of Don's sightline.

Don stilled, trying to plan his approach.

"Ian!" Charlie snapped, laughter hidden in his voice.

Don stared at the wall as if he could see through it what Ian had done to prompt that tone.

"Voodoo." Ian said quietly. At least, Don _thought_ that was it, Ian's murmur nearly inaudible.

Don listened carefully, edging closer to the door.

Nothing was immediately forthcoming, but when he was close enough, he swore he heard-

Don pushed into the garage, suddenly bold. "What's-" he broke off.

Charlie flushed, pressed against Ian's chest, and waved awkwardly to his brother. Don immediately noted, uncomfortably, that Charlie's mouth was slightly bruised.

"Eppes." Ian greeted, nodding casually.

~Fin~

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my first Numb3rs story. More will soon follow, being already posted to livejournal. I do not, of course, own Numb3rs, nor am I affiliated with anyone who does, and I make no profit from these fanworks. This disclaimer applies to all future posted chapters of this story.  
~Kalira


	2. P292, Insomnia

**Insomnia

* * *

**  
**Prompt:** #292, Insomnia  
**Summary:** Ian returns home from an assignment.

* * *

Ian was tired and wrung out, after a week and a half spent on the trail of Barry Thewson, general lowlife, and all he wanted to do was curl up with his lover and go to sleep.

In fact, that was about all that had gotten him back to the Eppes house, rather than waiting another night in a hotel and returning the next day. Of course, when he got there, letting himself in and slinking past Alan's room silently, Charlie wasn't in bed.

Ian leaned against the doorframe for a moment, then turned around and went back downstairs, hoping Charlie had only gone as far as his garage workroom.

Ian entered quietly, but purely out of habit, as he had expected Charlie would be awake and working furiously.

It actually took him a moment to locate Charlie, curled up on the uncomfortable - Ian knew from painful experience, and he was accustomed to waiting on dirt and _concrete_ - wooden chair, eyes mostly shut, scribbling something on a loose sheet of paper.

At least, Ian thought that was probably what he was _attempting_ to do, but he was hitting the surface of the desk as well, likely because Charlie could not see his hand, or his worksurface, anymore.

"Babe." Ian called softly, trying not to startle Charlie too much.

It worked - to some extent. Charlie only shot upright, dashing three pencils and a slide rule across the room, he didn't yell.

"Ian! You're back." Charlie sighed, slumping back down. When Ian reached him, he was nearly asleep again.

Ian shook his head, bending to wake Charlie. He stirred grudgingly, climbing up with Ian's aid.

"Can't sleep properly without you anymore." Charlie mumbled petulantly, slightly more awake, as they settled into bed. Ian swallowed, kissing Charlie softly before admitting his own difficulties.

~Fin~  


* * *

This is actually the first one I posted, but I thought it would be neat to start with the first prompt - which was the one I wrote first, so. . .


	3. P293, Baby

**Baby**  


* * *

**Prompt:** #293, Baby  
**Summary:** Charlie doesn't like to share any more than Ian does.

* * *

  
Ian walked up behind Charlie, murmuring a hello and embracing him.

Charlie leaned away from his desk into the familiar arms, tilting his head back for a kiss, which Ian happily gave him. "Glad you're back." was all Charlie _said_, but. . .

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ian asked, worried at his lover's obvious turmoil.

Charlie sighed. "Amita has been trying to get pregnant." he supplied.

Ian winced inwardly, wondering if the 'children' conversation was coming.

Oblivious to his lover's sudden tension, Charlie continued. "They- Well, it's been two _years_, and they finally went to see a specialist, and. . ."

Ian blinked, thrown by the tack of the conversation - not what he'd expected, and- Amita and Michael had only been _married_ for two years.

"Michael can't. Have children." Charlie clarified, when Ian didn't respond.

Ian swallowed. "She-" he paused, taking a deep, calming breath. "If you want to be a donor it's completely up to you, babe. I know she's a good friend. . ."

Charlie pulled away, startled, and turned to face Ian.

Ian's brows rose at Charlie's look of shock, and felt his face heat slightly. He was glad he didn't show a blush very well.

"She didn't ask _me_." Charlie said, shaking his head.

There was a long silence, and Charlie leaned against his desk. Ian looked puzzled. "All . . . right."

Charlie sighed. "Amita's brilliant herself, and doesn't want a kid with my problems. She wants _you_ as a donor."

Ian nearly laughed. "No." he answered instantly.

Charlie relaxed slightly, coming closer and reaching for Ian. "You. . . you can, you know." he said reluctantly.

Ian pulled him close, kissing him hungrily.

"I don't want to." Ian smirked wryly. "Honestly, the Edgerton genes are widespread enough as it is, don't you think?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled, recognising the reference to Ian's eight - rather prolific - siblings.

~Fin~


	4. P002, Starting Over

**Starting Over**

* * *

**Prompt:** #2, Starting Over  
**Summary:** There's more going on than meets the eye when Don introduces Agent Edgerton to Charlie. . .  
**Notes:** Minor AU set during 'Sniper Zero'.

* * *

Charlie froze when Ian walked in, sure that his shock was showing on his face.

When he recovered, though, no one seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary, probably because they were watching Ian, rather than him - Ian was the new 'consulting sniper', after all.

Ian allowed Don to introduce him to Charlie, and teased him about his math.

Charlie forgot his nerves defending his mathematics, and once he wound down, noting the smile hiding in Ian's eyes, he allowed himself to relax.

Obviously, Ian was not going to bring up their previous association - at least, not in front of the team, which was good enough.

Charlie was somehow not surprised when Ian appeared at one of his lectures, waiting in the back of Charlie's classroom while his students left.

"Professor." Ian greeted, eyes flicking efficiently over Charlie's cluttered desk, then scanning Charlie himself with over-familiar eyes.

Charlie stiffened. "Agent Edgerton." he replied.

Ian frowned. "Are we playing it that way, then?" he asked.

"My life-" Charlie started.

"Starting over doesn't have to mean forgetting entirely." Ian said, stepping just inside the eighteen-inch-range of intimate distance, as defined by Hall's Proxemics, and waiting patiently for Charlie to respond.

~Fin~


	5. P003, Restless

**Restless**  


* * *

**Prompt:** #3, Humanity  
**Summary:** What could drive Ian from Charlie's bed?  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

  
When Ian jolted upright, breathing hard and sheened with sweat from his nightmare, he was soothed somewhat by Charlie's calm presence at his side.

Quiet familiarity aside, he couldn't stay still - and he _certainly_ couldn't go back to sleep. Ian eased out of bed, lips quirking into a slight smile as he saw Charlie flail wildly, still sleeping soundly. His lover's wrist landed right where Ian's nose would have been, had he remained.

Ian silently walked the perimeter of the house, his nerves set to buzzing by the memory-turned-nightmare, until Charlie stumbled noisily down the creaky stairs looking for him.

~Fin~ 


	6. P294, The Dark Side of Ian

**The Dark Side of Ian**  


* * *

**Prompt:** #294, Kid  
**Summary:** Being with Charlie hasn't banished Ian's dark side, only redirected it.  
**Notes:** There's a teeny-tiny, almost sort of White Collar reference in here - far too small to be called a crossover. Kudos if it jumps out at you.  
**Warnings:** Implied violence and death.

* * *

Fowler laughed, turning slowly to face the spot he knew Agent Edgerton would - likely - be waiting. "We know you've gone soft, Edgerton!" he yelled, looking for the glint of a scope, or even a simple shadow out of place.

"Is that so?" a quiet, dangerously calm voice inquired from a few feet to his left.

Fowler fought hard, and succeeded in not choking as he froze, desperately wanting to see Edgerton. "You never get this close, _never_." he muttered, mind racing.

"I wanted you to see me." Ian snarled, calm broken.

Fowler spun just as Ian brought up the gun to meet him. It wasn't a rifle, just a standard-issue sidearm. "Kid gloves are off. You hurt my family." Ian told him coldly, and Fowler had just enough time to take in half a ragged breath before the world went red.

Ian snorted, looking down at the sluggishly-bleeding form of the dirty agent.

The pair of inept guards who had failed to even notice him slipping by responded slowly to the gunshot, and Ian, impatient to return to the hospital, knocked them out hurriedly.

Less than half an hour later, Ian had returned to Charlie's side, holding his too-pale hand.

~Fin~


	7. P004, Learning

__**Learning

* * *

****Prompt:** #4, Learning  
**Summary:** Teaching proves to be a shared interest - in more ways than one - for Ian and Charlie.  
**

* * *

**

Ian had expected teaching Charlie how to properly handle a rifle to segue into something a little hotter.

That had been perfectly reasonable. So, when Charlie had pressed back into his chest, panting slightly, a bit sweaty, his adrenaline high, Ian had been only too happy to help him come down - after kicking it up a notch.

Somehow, Ian had _not_ expected that listening to - _watching_ - Charlie, teaching his own students about whatever insanely complex equation it was today, would turn him on so fucking much.

Still, Ian was an adaptable kinda guy. So, when the last of the students had filed out - which took quite some time, with all the cute little math groupies - he slipped down, quietly locked the door, and then pressed himself up behind Charlie.

Charlie jumped, startled, but he caught on quickly as Ian's strong, calloused hands slid around his hips, then teased under his shirt.

Charlie tried to protest - his classroom wasn't the best place, after all - but his argument was interrupted by a moan as Ian flexed his hips, his cock pressing hotly against the small of Charlie's back through two pairs of jeans.

As Ian, observing that further protestations were unlikely, set to work opening Charlie's jeans, Charlie struggled to pull together a coherent sentence.

"Learn-" he stopped, biting his lip roughly, wrapping his hand around Ian's hip. "Learn anything, Agent Edgerton?" he managed breathlessly.

Ian spun Charlie in his arms, dislodging the light grip, pressing his lover back up against the board he had been erasing. "Sure. Don't think it was what you were trying for, though, Professor." Ian said playfully, smirk in full evidence.

"Always happy to, _ohh_. . ." Charlie moaned as Ian stroked his cock, then yanked open Ian's own jeans. "set a student on their own path." Charlie finished.

~Fin~


	8. P005, Fantasy

**Fantasy**

* * *

**Prompt:** #5, Fantasy  
**Summary:** Whose mind has wandered at work?  
**

* * *

**

"Ia-" Charlie broke off on a gasp as Ian's hands locked around his wrists, forcing them up over his head. Charlie's eyes went wide, and he looked up into Ian's eyes warily. "What are you doing?" he asked shakily.

"What does it feel like, Professor?" Ian asked archly, using his hips to pin Charlie.

Charlie gasped and flushed darkly, realising that he was pressed up against the glass to the currently-empty FBI offices his brother and the rest of the team could return to at any time.

Ian chuckled, bending to nip at Charlie's neck, and-

"You all right, Professor?"

~Fin~


	9. P295, Well Matched

**Well-Matched

* * *

**  
**Prompt:** #295, Minor  
**Summary:** When it comes to handling Charlie's genius temperament, Ian has an edge. . .  
**

* * *

**

Don walked into the house and froze, surprised and confused. He could clearly hear Charlie upstairs, moving around huffily and muttering indecipherably.

After a long pause, Don started up the stairs, hesitant to walk into one of his brother's tantrums, but wanting to know what was going on, nonetheless. He was stopped on the second stair, though, by a firm hand on his arm. He turned to face a mildly amused Ian.

"Don't think you want to do that." he suggested calmly. "I'm sure you already know, but I've found it's generally better to allow him to cool off, before reasoning with him."

Don sat down on the stairs and propped his chin on his hand. "Usually, yeah. I suppose you know what's going on, then?"

Ian sighed, leaning against the bottom of the banister. "I do." He stopped, looking up as if he could see through the ceiling to his lover, still muttering angrily upstairs. Don left him to it, waiting patiently. "A minor disagreement, that's all. I-" he broke off suddenly.

Don looked over his shoulder, then jumped up to get out of Charlie's way as he came down, looking far calmer than he had sounded.

"Hello Don." Charlie nodded, stepping past him to flick something Don couldn't see off of Ian's sleeve. Don realised why Ian had looked different. He was wearing a suit. "All right, then. Let's go."

Ian grinned. "No more arguments, then?" Don winced, preparing himself for Charlie's temper to flare again. He could have told Ian that this was not a good time to be smug.

Charlie's response was quiet, though. Shaking his head, he tugged Ian towards the door, murmuring something that didn't sound very complimentary under his breath. Ian laughed.

"At least we won't be late this time. Millie hates that."

~Fin~


	10. P296, Heir

**Heir**

* * *

**Prompt:** #296, Heir  
**Summary:** Before leaving for a mission, Ian has a very important, delicate task to complete.  
**

* * *

**

"Charlie, Babe, I know you aren't happy about this, but it needs to be done." Ian was almost pleading, watching his lover, who was doing his best to lose himself in the complex equation already scrawled over three-quarters of the garage.

Charlie steadfastly ignored him, though the chalk was hitting the board harder and harder now, sending up little clouds of chalk dust every time the two made contact.

Ian slipped up behind his lover, sliding strong arms around his waist and forcibly calming some of his frantic movements. "Babe." Ian murmured, his voice low and soothing.

Charlie gasped and crumpled back into Ian's supportive hold. "I- I just can't-" he couldn't finish, too upset to translate thoughts and feelings to words.

Ian turned Charlie gently, not releasing his hold - which was good, because it was the only thing keeping Charlie upright, at the moment - to look him in the eyes.

"It's not a suicide mission, all right? It's-" Ian broke off, knowing that mentioning how 'unlikely' it was with Charlie would require actual numbers. "It isn't a very dangerous mission, but I _will_ be away - and out of touch - for at least a month."

Charlie's face twisted into an expression that Ian called a pout - though not generally aloud, for fear of spending the night alone in bed while Charlie worked out his irritation.

"We should have done this earlier." Ian added quietly, almost to himself.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

Ian sighed. This was a good sign - it was the first time Charlie had managed to get past the _implications_ of what Ian was asking to wonder about the why.

"You're the most important person in my life, Charlie. If," Ian paused, catching Charlie's eyes meaningfully, "_if_ anything happens to me, I want anything I have to go to you."

~Fin~


	11. P006, Something More

**Something More**

* * *

**Prompt:** #6, Third Person  
**Summary:** Ian's daydreams undergo interesting metamorphoses. . .  
**Notes:** Set loosely within 'Sniper Zero'.  
**Warning:** Brief mention of Ian/(Don) and (Don)/Ian/(Charlie), though primarily Ian/(Charlie).

* * *

Ian knew he was going to be in trouble when he was first summoned to consult with Don Eppes. He was entirely correct. The man was even more attractive now than he had been before, his team leader's confidence certainly a factor.

It got worse - or better, depending on your feelings about challenges - when he met Don's baby brother, who was brilliant, and confident, and, unfortunately, adorable . . . and immediately challenged Ian.

Ian quickly developed slightly uncomfortable daydreams of being between Don and Charlie, and exploring the differences between the brothers. Just as he had suspected he would.

More surprising was when, towards the end of the case, his daydreams shifted to include Charlie, and only Charlie, directing all of that incredible focus usually put to his math towards Ian.

That was after Charlie had taken his advice, learning the basics of shooting a rifle and firing a few rounds at the range - something Ian was simultaneously glad he had missed, and wishing he had seen. He had also come to Ian and admitted the value of his advice.

Mixed in with those thoughts - fantasies - of Charlie, was the occasional thought of what Don's reaction might be if those became reality.

~Fin~


	12. P297, At Ease

**At Ease**

* * *

**Prompt:** #297, Stars  
**Summary:** Ian and Charlie share a passionate night of . . . stargazing?

* * *

"You know, babe, I was a little surprised how quickly you agreed to this." Ian murmured, still stroking Charlie's back.

Charlie hummed, then shifted a bit on Ian's shoulder. "Why? I like the outdoors."

Ian chuckled softly, tugging one of Charlie's wild curls without needing to look. "Sure. You also like - possibly _need_ - to have at least half a dozen chalk- or white-boards within easy distance anywhere you're going to spend more than three hours."

Charlie leaned up to give Ian a dark look, but it broke quickly and he echoed his lover's laughter. "Yeah, well. . . It was really tempting to spend some quiet time together during which we won't be walked in on - or even called in, short of an emergency."

Ian tried to tug Charlie back down onto his chest, but Charlie resisted the pull, meeting Ian's eyes thoughtfully. "Why did you suggest it, if you thought I wouldn't agree?"

Ian smirked, and tugged harder, nudging Charlie's elbow aside. "I thought I could talk you around. I just didn't think you would agree _so quickly_." Ian pointed out.

Charlie didn't respond, but he snuggled closer to Ian anyway, so he probably wasn't sulking about Ian knocking him flat to get him in their comfortable position.

Ian sighed, stretching slightly without dislodging Charlie from his shoulder, attempting to shift off of the one rock he had apparently missed when he cleared the spot for their sleeping bag.

Charlie rose up just enough to look at him, and Ian took the opportunity to arch his back and fish the rock out from under his spine. Charlie chuckled at him as he threw it away.

Ian raised a brow, and Charlie relaxed, turning over to pillow his head on Ian's arm, so he could join his lover in perusing the stars.

~Fin~


	13. P299, Real

**Real  
**

* * *

**Prompt:** #299, World  
**Summary:** When he can't focus, Charlie takes a break. . .

* * *

"_Ian_. . ." Charlie moaned, his head tossing on the pillow as his hands clutched convulsively on his lover's shoulders.

Ian, his face pressed into Charlie's shoulder, growled possessively. Charlie shivered, his thighs tightening around Ian's waist as Ian sped the rhythm of his thrusts.

A final, deep thrust, and Ian was slipping over the edge into his climax, his teeth sinking into Charlie's shoulder, triggering his orgasm.

Charlie melted against the bed, panting, and Ian finally released his shoulder, nuzzling the lightly-bruised skin affectionately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Interesting . . . work, there, Professor." a low, smooth voice murmured, just by his ear.

Charlie jumped, his fingers twitching on the keys, and he turned his chair to see Ian Edgerton behind him, just as he'd concluded from the voice.

Ian raised a brow inquisitively, and Charlie swallowed nervously. "I couldn't focus, um, on the analysis for Don, and-"

"And this _helped_?" Ian asked, chuckling.

Charlie flushed brightly, but he managed a nod, still looking at his knees.

There was a long silence, and eventually Charlie sighed, knowing there was no way he could out-patient the sniper god, and looked up, straight into Ian's darker-than-normal eyes.

"Want to see how it works in the real world?" Ian purred.

~Fin~

* * *

So there was actually another drabble posted between this one and the last, but it spawned a whole 'verse, so it - and it's fellows in the same 'verse - will not be posted here.


	14. P300, Orbit

**Orbit**

* * *

**Prompt:** #300, Orbit  
**Summary:** Ian spends time off pondering his favourite subject.

* * *

Having been handed the gift - ultimatum - of taking six weeks off to spend at home, and lacking any desire to go up in the mountains for a while, Ian had decided to try occupying himself by sitting in on some of his lover's classes.

Charlie had told him to go ahead, but that he might want to sit in the back, to avoid the students' . . . enthusiasm. Ian had agreed, having already planned to sit with his back comfortably to the wall and out of the way.

It was . . . interesting, watching Professor Eppes, truly in his element, explaining his beloved numbers, and the equations and algorithms they formed, to people who were knowledgeable and passionate.

More entertaining, though, was watching Charlie when he was simply holding office hours - though he often got absorbed in his own work during those times, he rarely turned away a student, and they came to him frequently.

Ian wasn't surprised to see how patient and supportive Charlie was with them - he stifled a laugh, realising that explaining complex formulae to FBI agents must encourage that - but he was, slightly, to see how many _non_-mathematics majors came to Professor Eppes.

Charlie paid them just as much attention as he did his own students, obviously happy that they had bothered to be curious about the math in their own specialties.

Ian smiled a bit, watching Larry dash in as an engineering student walked out - Charlie didn't even turn from the work he had just resumed as Larry walked up to his shoulder.

Larry was the only one who'd wandered in for Charlie's help, though, that had drawn Charlie down into his work.

Ian figured if he were either of the men he was watching, he would have some sort of planetary comparison, probably involving reciprocal orbits, or something.

~Fin~

* * *

Izzy, my roommate/beta, is currently in a skilled nursing facility, so I am posting old things - well, relatively - but nothing new until she is back home and up to betaing again. I'll try not to let it be so long between updates, though. . .


	15. P300B, Equilateral

**Equilateral**

* * *

**Prompt:** 300 Prompts Celebration Bonus Prompt, Triple  
**Summary:** Three outside views on Ian and Charlie's relationship.  
**Notes:** I went for a different sort of style, here, with three 100-word segments that make up one story.

* * *

Amita froze, the office door half-open, when Edgerton caught her eyes. Charlie, leaning over his desk, was oblivious. She backed away quietly, wary, pinned by that cold, assessing glare. She ground her teeth at finding him here, but avoided a confrontation.

Suddenly Charlie straightened from his desk, eyes alight with the excitement of a new discovery, and Edgerton's gaze slid away from hers, eyes softening with affection at the rush of babble from his lover, explaining the breakthrough.

Amita took a deep breath, making herself scarce while Edgerton was distracted, still unable to reconcile the idea of the strange couple.

Colby paused at the door, hearing familiar voices and wanting to avoid interrupting. The team - plus Edgerton - were about to head out on what was probably going to be an weekend-long hunt, after all, and they deserved a proper goodbye.

Colby flushed a little, hearing their conversation, though he didn't mean to eavesdrop, and moved away to wait. It wasn't long before Edgerton was striding out, Charlie at his heels, stopping him for a last kiss.

Colby averted his eyes, smiling slightly. He still didn't quite understand _why_they were such a great match, but he was happy for them.

Larry leaned against the doorframe, watching the couple in the garage.

They weren't doing anything that particularly displayed their status _as_a couple, currently, but they were still fascinating.

Ian had noticed Larry instantly, but he merely raised a brow in question, then ignored Larry when he remained in the doorway.

Charlie chuckled as Ian tossed a file aside and leaned over his shoulder to point out something on the boards.

Charlie waved his hands away, still laughing as he explained the expression. Ian wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist.

Larry had been the only one unsurprised by their relationship.

~Fin~

* * *

Posting as part of my tradition - I post on each of my drabble series on my birthday every year.


	16. P301, Geekery as Fitness Training

**Geekery as Fitness Training**

* * *

**Prompt:** #301, Atmosphere  
**Summary:** Long-windedness: Blessing or curse? In Charlie's case, probably both.

* * *

"Sure you're okay up here, Professor?" Ian asked, his breath coming easily, even at the crest of the last, highest foothill.

There was no answer, and he turned, looking for Charlie - surely the man hadn't managed to just disappear without-

"Sorry, Ian. I got distracted." Charlie grinned, running up the ten feet of path between them with a rock in one hand.

Ian raised a brow.

"By this." Charlie explained. "Did you know that the formulation of quartz crystals can be predicted by a mathematical expression?"

Ian took Charlie's elbow, steering him towards the slope of the mountain itself. "Actually, I'm not surprised. Tell me about it." he invited.

Charlie looked up, his smile wider. "Okay-"

Ian held up a hand. "You're going to have to walk and talk, though. We still have a good three-hour-hike to the cabin, and the daylight is fading fast."

Charlie nodded, allowing Ian to direct his movements as he explained, speaking quickly and keeping up with Ian's long strides - slowed slightly for his lover's sake.

Ian was a little surprised to realise, as he opened the cabin up, still listening to Charlie ramble about math - mountain formation, this time - that he'd never gotten winded.

~Fin~

* * *

Was planning to update yesterday, but FF had some . . . glitches in their updating system.


	17. P319, The Mathematics of Mountains

**The Mathematics of Mountains**

* * *

**Prompt:** #319, Mountain  
**Summary:** Sometimes Charlie sees things . . . differently.  
**Notes:** Could be considered a sequel/companion to my earlier drabble, 'Geekery as Fitness Training'  
Also, my beta is indefinitely indisposed, so this has just been looked over by me, and self-betaing can be . . . tricky. Hence also the title and summary are all me, and those are not my strong points.

* * *

Charlie stood at the edge of the space around the cabin, looking out over the mountain, which just . . . fell away, in a frozen cascade of natural formations.

It took his breath away, even as snippets of geological equations and formulae swirled in his vision alongside them.

If anything, those strings of numbers increased his appreciation of the wonder that was the formation of mountains - everything is governed by math, shot through with the shimmering threads of numbers.

Broad, warm hands settled on his waist, distracting him as Ian bent, kissing his neck.

"Enjoying the wilderness?" Ian asked, an amused murmur, propping his chin on Charlie's shoulder to look over the slightly vertiginous drop with the easy calm of someone accustomed to such things.

Charlie nodded absently. "Oh, yes." he replied, squeezing Ian's wrists and leaning back into his solid support. "Quite worth the hike. And absence of technology."

Ian was startled into a laugh, and he straightened - careful not to push Charlie too far away in the process - and tilted his head, trying to see the slope of the mountain beneath them the way Charlie did.

A moment later he gave up, with a smile at his own foolishness. "What do you see, when you look from here? You were telling me something about the math of mountains yesterday, weren't you?"

Charlie shifted slightly. "Listening very well, weren't you." he said, but his tone was more amused than anything else.

Ian took that as his cue. "To be honest, at the time, I was more interested by the fact that you were keeping up with me going up the mountain and managing to rattle off all those facts and equations at the same time." he admitted.

Charlie hummed noncommittally.

"I'm listening now?" Ian offered, sliding his arms fully around Charlie.

~Fin~

* * *

I've updated this one _way_ out of order - it's the most recent that I've written, for the current week's challenge - but only because of it's possible sequel-ness, so. . . Back to the regular order of things next update.


	18. P302, The Added Element

**The Added Element**

* * *

**Prompt:** #302, Add  
**Summary:** Ian has a special challenge for a very distracted Charlie. . .  
**Warnings:** This drabble is explicit.

* * *

Charlie moaned, Ian's broad, calloused hands sweeping up his chest, pulling him up and back and bracing him across Ian's lap.

Ian nipped playfully at Charlie's neck. Charlie tipped his head back onto Ian's shoulder, trying to speak but unable to muster the focus.

Wrapping one arm low around Charlie's hips, Ian rolled his hips very deliberately, pressing against Charlie's prostate.

Charlie gasped, digging his fingers into Ian's thigh, hard with muscles drawn tight to support Charlie's weight.

Ian wasn't moving anymore, and Charlie whined, wriggling to press his shins against the bed for leverage - making his vision blank out for a moment as Ian's cock shifted inside him - to thrust himself.

Ian's arm tightened around Charlie, holding him down. "Charlie. . ." he murmured, nuzzling the slightly-sweaty curls behind his lover's ear.

Charlie made a breathy noise of protest. "_Ian. . ._" he begged.

Ian kissed the curve of his jaw. "Shh. . . I want to ask you something." He groaned as Charlie shifted minutely.

"Ian!" Charlie protested. "_Now?_" he asked, barely clinging to his wits enough to speak.

"Yes, _now_, that's the- Oh!," Ian gasped. "The point. What's 3,874 times 7,926?"

Charlie groaned. "I don't _care_, Ian, now _move_!" he snapped.

Ian bit him lightly. "No, answer me." he mumbled against Charlie's reddening skin.

Charlie threw his head back, trying again to thrust. Ian didn't budge. "Fine, I don't _know_!" he whined, "Ian, _plea_-"

Before Charlie could finish his sentence, Ian thrust into him, _hard_, dragging his hips down at the same time.

Worked up so hard, it wasn't long before they collapsed, sated - still entwined.

"Love you, Charlie." Ian mumbled against his shoulder.

"Love you too." Charlie responded. "Even when you're a bastard."

Ian laughed, tugging Charlie closer.

Charlie shifted, already half-asleep. "And Ian?" he mumbled.

Ian groaned in vague acknowledgement.

"30,705,324."

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry for the long radio silence, peoples. Life went . . . well, I won't get into it. A lot of junk happened, and is still happening, and I let some things slide. I hope to be back to updating slightly more often now.


	19. P303, Losing Charlie

**Losing Charlie**

* * *

**Prompt:** #303, Subtract  
**Summary:** Susan finds herself summarily subtracted from Charlie's love equation.  
**Notes:** As much as Amita is used for this, I couldn't resist someone a little less expected - I don't think I've seen someone involve Susan before?

* * *

Susan leaned in the doorway of Charlie's classroom, watching him finish with his class. He had yet to notice her, of course, but she hadn't really expected him to - he was always so adorably absorbed with his students.

She smiled, stepping out of the way as the class reluctantly filed out, and was about to step in herself when a man - who looked nothing like a math geek - walked past her, with a brief once-over and a tiny nod.

Susan frowned, watching the tall man walk soundlessly up to Charlie's desk - okay, so possibly she was watching his arse, but the principle was much the same. Charlie, of course, didn't notice _him_ either.

"Professor." the man called, a hint of amusement buried in his voice.

Susan sighed, relieved - for a moment she'd been afraid- But no, he must be with the FBI, here for a consult. She grinned wolfishly. Well, Charlie might just be a bit distrac-

"Ian! You're home early!" Charlie said brightly, turning around with a grin that lit his eyes. "I had calculated it would take you-"

'Ian' laughed low. "You didn't have all the variables, babe."

Charlie frowned, and Susan hid a gasp as she took a step back.

"What was I missing?" Charlie pouted, looking up as Ian stepped closer, beginning to reach for him.

Ian groaned. "Not important, babe." he coaxed, grasping Charlie's waist.

Charlie startled, having apparently gone off into one of his math trances - Susan well remembered being ignored for a puzzling bit of equation. It was not a fond category in her memories, but it was slightly reassuring to see Ian was the same.

Charlie smirked, suddenly, and reached up, tugging Ian's short hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Susan _meant _to walk away, but. . .

"Welcome home, love." Charlie breathed.

~Fin~

* * *

. . .and again it has been too long between updates. Sorry to anyone watching this for new drabbles.


	20. P304, Multiply

**Multiply**

* * *

**Prompt:** #304, Multiply  
**Summary:** Thirty years on, and its déjà vu in the Eppes family.

* * *

"Edgerton." Ian answered his cell casually, not moving from his comfortable sprawl.

"Ian, is. . . God. Is Charlie with you?" Don asked, voice strained.

Ian's brows rose as he sat forward. "Yes. Don, what's going on?"

"I just- Can you bring him over?"

Ian glanced over Charlie's office boards - currently full of swiftly-forming rough equations. "I don't know. I think he wanted to work in the garage."

Don sighed, and there was a slight noise that made Ian wonder if he was watching Alex by himself. "I'll come over, then. When?"

"Twenty."

Don was waiting when they got home, Alex amusing himself on the sofa.

"Charlie! I- I need to talk to you." Don said, obviously relieved to see them.

He glanced at Ian, who shrugged, moving to join Alex. He couldn't make out their muttering conversation, but he didn't really try, either.

It was only moments before Charlie came to crouch by Alex, touching his wrist to get his attention.

"Hi, Charlie." Alex said, his voice soft and nervous.

"Hey, Alex." Charlie replied gently. "Can you tell me something?"

Alex nodded. "Want me to do the numbers, like for Dad?"

Ian straightened, startled. Don nodded, looking a bit pained. Oh. _Ohh_.

"3,409 times 8,378?" Charlie asked, keeping Alex's gaze.

Ian wanted to reach out for Charlie, but he stayed behind the couch, watching.

Alex's face squinched up, but he didn't close his eyes, and a moment later, he nodded decisively. "28,560,602."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you, Alex. Very good." He looked up at Don. "I'll get some of my old books for him."

Alex, grinning, followed Charlie upstairs.

"Just like Charlie." Don mumbled to himself, watching his son leave. "God, three years old and this. . ."

Ian put a hand on his shoulder. "He's got a great family, Don. You'll be fine."

~Fin~

* * *

Far less time between updates this time!

Oh, and I wanted to let people know that I'm asking for any requests - more information on my profile. While this series is all based on prompts from Numb3rs100, I'm open to prompts or requests for any fandom/pairing, including this one, of course.


	21. P075, Soul Mates X2

**Soul Mates (X2)**

* * *

**Prompt:** #75, Daughter  
**Summary:** It's Amita's wedding day, and Alan watches the couples dancing, pondering love.

* * *

Alan sighed, sipping his champagne as he watched the dance floor. He had already thought of Amita as a daughter, and it was lovely to have her be legitimately - legally - family, his daughter-in-law.

Of course, he had always anticipated it being his _other _son getting married to her, but seeing them now. . . Don obviously smitten, still staring into her eyes even as they danced, paying Amita's parents no mind as they whispered together, not looking terribly pleased.

Looking at the other couples, Alan had to admit that neither of his sons had really followed the path he'd expected.

Charlie looked almost as quietly happy as his brother, though, wrapped in the arms of his own lover. Ian looked surprisingly comfortable on the dance floor, considering what one might think of as his usual surroundings.

Charlie's head rested on Ian's chest, one of Ian's hands mussing the curls that had been halfway tamed for the wedding.

Charlie, Alan noted, as the couple turned again, had his eyes closed, and while Ian's were open, he wasn't watching everyone, _everything_, as he usually would. His eyes were strangely soft, almost unfocused, as he smiled, tugging Charlie away from him just enough to kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this when I was rewatching the first season, and there were some interesting hints, mostly from Don, but some from Amita, that made me think in this vein.


	22. P025, Connecting

**Connecting**

* * *

**Prompt:** #25, Lessons  
**Summary:** Charlie overcomes his nervousness and asks a favour of Ian.  
**Notes:**This is pre-slash, really. It could possibly even be be read as a simple friendship story, but my slasher goggles are practically always on, so I'm not entirely certain.

* * *

"Edgerton."

Charlie took a sharp breath. "Hi. It's Dr. Charlie Eppes."

"Professor, hey." Edgerton's voice was softer now, or at least less challenging. More like friendly teasing. It was surprisingly reassuring.

"I wanted to ask you something. A favour." Charlie said awkwardly.

"Who do you want shot?" Edgerton asked.

Charlie did _not _sputter, though it was a close thing.

He was _almost_ entirely certain that Edgerton was joking. "I wondered if you could- I mean, _would _you, give me shooting lessons?"

"What about your brother?" Edgerton asked, though he didn't seem offended or annoyed by the request.

"Are you kidding?" Charlie shot back, before he could control the impulse. "Um, sorry."

Edgerton laughed. "No, I get it. Tell me why you want to learn, maybe I can teach you a bit while I'm in town. You know I'm headed that way, I assume."

Charlie bit his lip. "Yeah. I saw your name on Don's desk, and got your number from the paperwork. If you have time, I mean-"

Edgerton cleared his throat. It sounded like a stifled laugh.

Charlie jumped to his reasons. "I'm always around the FBI - I've been helping with cases more often - and I've been caught in a couple of crime scenes, and-"

Edgerton hummed. "All right, Professor."

Charlie did sputter, this time. "I mean, if you don't have time, or . . . you don't want to-"

Edgerton chuckled. "I can make time." he said. "And Professor? I wouldn't have agreed, if I didn't want to do it. Even the FBI doesn't send me to do anything I don't want to."

"Oh." Charlie said. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Professor. Now... Care to tell me about the case?" Edgerton asked.

Charlie seized the change of topic. As they spoke, though, he felt something odd, but pleasant, unfolding in his chest.

~Fin~


End file.
